The Go Must Show On
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione thought they were going to be a trio forever, but soon after Hogwarts they all go different ways. What happens when they meet after four years? You won't believe what they do, who they ended up with, what they actually became !
1. Going to the same club, eh?

**Dislaimer:** JKR's got the characters, I've got the story.

**Summary:** Harry, Ron and Hermione thought they were going to be a trio forever, but soon after Hogwarts they all go different ways. What happens when they meet after four years? You won't believe what they do, who did they end up with, what they actually become !

**A/N**: **The idea strucked me this morning, and I had to write the first chapter... I hope you'll enjoy, I enjoyed while I was writing it. If you want more, write me reviews. And, now excuse me, the story has to begin. : )**

**The Go Must Show On**

**Going to the Same Club, Eh?**

**-chapter 1-**

Okay... okay, Draco, we'll go to this stupid club of yours tonight...- sighed Hermione as she was talking to someone by phone.

Thanks honey. I know you'll love it. At least, we are going to have some laugh- The voice from the phone smiled kind of devilishly-Muggles are performing in there... You know, that is already funny.

If you say so... Then see you around... 9 o' clock?- said Hermione, as she looked at her watch. She had only 3 hours of freedom until her boyfriend would pick her up. It's not she didn't like him... actually she did... a lot... but he was bothering her to go to some Muggle club for a while now, where they had "fantastic margaritas" and "extremely good night shows", in Draco's own words. Hermione was sick of it right from the start – she hated alcohol and couldn't stand those kinds of shows. They were so plain, boring and stupid, in her opinion, but... what won't we do for love?

Deal!- twittered Draco. -Love ya!

Love ya even more!- warbled Hermione back and hung up.

It was the way they would always end up their conversation by phone: like birds... repeating those two lines, over and over again... for almost three years now.

* * *

I can't believe you are asking me out! Oh my God, Harry Potter is asking me out!- screamed a girl ecstatically in a street full of people. Everyone kept turning their heads to see who had been squealing

So, do we have a date?- asked Harry slowly, desperately trying not to blush... again. For some reason, she had this funny affect to him. He felt all hot ever since he stopped the girl in the Diagon Alley. She was looking at the windows of some shops, and when she saw him, she litterally ran into his arms. And, now, when he actually asked her out, she was crying in surprise

Of course we do, Harry James Potter.

She calmed down for a second, so Harry took the opportunity to get a nice breath

However, the girl was back on track: -Do you have any place in mind... where we can go out

Um... No...- was the whole answer he could give her. –Do you

Do I? _Do I_?- she seemed flabbergasted. -Well, baby, I live for parties!

"Parties? Who said parties? Did I ever mention a party?" thought Harry nervously.

Er, I'd prefer some place quieter if you don't mind... Do you perhaps know a good club or café?- asked Harry desperately trying not to panic. He could fight Deatheaters in the past, but he just never managed to cope with that whole 'partying' stuff

A club or a café?- she repeated thoughtfully, -Hmm, let me think for a sec... Oh... I think I heard soemthing about a new club... but I don't know how good it is... Should we go there? I think it's a Muggle place and it is called _Showtime_, if I'm not mistaken..

Showtime, eh? Well, why not?

All right. I'll go to your house and pick you up. Said the girl and a grin appeared on her face again -Pick _Harry Potter_ up

Right... You know where I live?- asked Harry, but somehow knew the answer..

Duh! Who doesn't know where Harry Potter lives?- she exclaimed with ecstasy in her voice, -The greatest hairdresser of all times!

Okay then. See you... I guess around nine o' clock?

No doubt!- replied the girl, quickly kissed him on cheek and turned on her heal.

In the next moment, she was already going down the street. It seemed as though she couldn't leave Harry, because turned around one more time to see if she really had that famous date for tonight.

Harry waved and apparated to his place. He was still asking himself how the quiet, not so pretty and noticeable girl from his memory became such a beautiful and overjoyed young woman now... Harry still wasn't 100 sure if he had really asked Lavender Brown out.

* * *

Hermione lived in a Muggle part of London. She had found a nice peaceful suburb and bought a house only for herself. It wasn't a huge one and it certainly wasn't too small either: it was just what Hermione needed. Draco, on the other hand, lived in a huge luxury house, with lots of service. He lived in the same area as Hermione, but the distance between those two houses had been very big

Hermione was looking at her closet full of clothes. Since she had started dating Draco, her life changed for 180 degrees. She wasn't obsessed with reading as she used to be. She wasn't the same I-have-to-know-everything-about-everything person anymore. True... she still enjoyed books, but that was all. She wasn't as bossy as before. She wasn't as determined as before. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had cast a spell or brewed a potion. There was no sign of the Hermione that existed at Hogwarts once upon a time. She now became an ordinary girl... very close to a regular... Muggle.

She stood in front of a mirror in her bedroom trying to decide between two wonderful dresses. The first one was dark blue like a night sky, with tiny shining stars on it. The second one was grey, but elegant.

Hermione looked gorgeous in both of them, but she wanted to pick the one she looked better in. She stood Feeling she was lacking time, Hermione finally decided to wear completely different dress: red, tight and very long. Without exaggarating: Hermione looked like an angel wearing it.

That was exactly what Draco had told her, when he stepped out of his Mercedes to open the door for Hermione

Why, thank you monsignor- Hermione smiled at him, showing her perfect white teeth

Anything for you, mademoiselle.- replied Draco with even bigger smile than hers

Off to the _Showtime, _then- he announced and started the machine.

* * *

Just a couple of minutes later they were in front of the club. Hermione stepped out of the car looking around to see how the other Muggles were dressed. She was just about to comment on some beautiful pair of shoes a girl wore, when she saw something that made her forget the shoes immediately. Hermione noticed a messy, black hair and two bright green eyes she used to know so well... She simply couldn't restrain herself. She had to check if it was really _him_.

Harry! Harry!- she yelled, not paying attention to the curious glances around her. -Oh my God, Harry, over here

What the heck...?- mumbled Draco looking terribly confused

Harry turned his head to see who had been calling him (thinking that it might be one of the annoying fan-girls) but when he saw who it was... first he thought it was his imagination... But the girl didn't stop calling so he decided to run towards her, beaming like a child, leaving Lavender alone

Mione? Is that really you? Is it? I thought I was going nuts when I heard you shouting...- yelled Harry as he gave Hermione a bear hug,- I certainly cannot believe this

Harry didn't even notice Hermione was with someone... and more important, who her date was, until the person spoke with the tone he used to so many years ago

Potter?- drawled Draco, as a smirk formed in one corner of his lips. -How _wonderful_ to see you..

Harry had a what-the-hell-is-going-on-here expression on his face. She must have gone crazy! First Hermione, now...

M - Malfoy

Ah, he still remembers my last name!- replied Draco ironically

Hermione stared at both of them for a moment, blinking nervously.

What's that tone for?- she annoyedly asked Draco, slightly raising her voice –Correct me if I am wrong, but aren't we supposed to be grown up people now? You know – _civilized_? I am not asking you two to be best friends all of the sudden, but you can at least call each other by first names, for Merlin's Sake

Honey... I wouldn't be glad to see him if I wasn't acting like an adult. It was just... a little something to remind us... of our older days. _Harry_.- finished Draco smiling innocently, then looked at Harry who was still speechless

Well, I, I.. You know. I wasn't expecting this, Ma…. _Draco_.- murmured Harry, having great troubles with pronouncing the last word. –After all, this is a Muggle club... I never expected I'd see anyone familiar... Oh... my... lord..

A lamp suddenly flashed in her mind. He didn't come here by himself... he wasn't alone... that means..

_"_Bloody hell! Lavender! Where is she?"

Harry feverishly turned around and realized her car wasn't there anymore. Hermione and Draco noticed something had been happening, but before they managed to ask what, Harry cried

I can't believe this... Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! She left. She actually left

Who did? - asked Hermione confusedly, but Draco seemed to understand Harry quite well

Welll... What would you expect, honestly? You left your date to stand behind you like a fool, while you were hugging another girl..

Draco tried his best not to burst into laugh, thinking it would look way to immature

My first date after a while...-sighed Harry heavily –and managed to blow it up..

Oh, Harry!- said Hermione compassionately. -Everything is going to be fine, I am sure of it. You'll call that girl tomorrow and work this out, I am tellin' ya.

Harry didn't respond. This wasn't the first time to live something like this... He was just terrible when it came to love... Somehow, friends always got first in his life, before girlfriends and dates... It wasn't his fault... It was just the way it is

Yes, I guess you're right..

Sure I am! Don't you ever doubt in me.- chuckled Hermione, as she grabbed Harry's and Draco's arms. -Now, _men_, if you agree, I would like to enter this club now. That's why we got here in the first place, isn't it? I mean – we have so much to catch up on! Sooner we get in, sooner we start talking about these past few years. Come on, now.

She smiled charmingly, leading both boys in. The three of them were still surprised to see each other again... and how wouldn't they? But... they couldn't even dream whom they would see in the club... They had absolutely no idea this would be the most shocking night in their entire lives.


	2. It's Showtime !

Disclaimer: I have my own ideas, I don't still them from anybody. Especially not from JKR. I just "borrowed" her characters. Thanks, I owe you , JKR.  
A/N I really don't have anything smart to say , except PLEASE, FOLKS, READ & REVIEW !!! I will be so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so HAPPY , if you do that way! Okay, here we go with the next chapter- chapter 2!  
~*~*~*~*~*  
The Go Must Show On  
Chapter 2 : It's Showtime !  
~*~*~*~*~  
As Hermione, Draco and Harry entered the club, they started to look for a table, which wasn't very easy job to do- it was crowded with people. The place was lightened with blue and red lights, and some pleasant Muggle music could be heard. There was a big stage, straight from the entrance. After a minute of searching, they found a free table right in front of the stage. Draco noticed that a few men were stairing at Hermione - they were practically drooling. He felt proud he had a girl that dazzled all the other women in club. Draco always had the best, and the tradition had to continue.  
"I really can't figure out how did Hermione and Malfoy get together! I mean, I could expect anything but that." Harry said, while he was getting a chair for him. There were only two chairs for each table.  
"Yeah, it is weird, isn't it? But, that's what made me believe in that old saying The border between hate and love is very thin. " Hermione smiled charmingly.  
"And, how long are you two dating? " Harry asked. The line sounded stupid in his mind, but he had to know.  
"It's a lot more than dating. We're in love for almost three years now. " Draco answered this time. Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, and Harry had opportunity to present the prove of their love. But he couldn't get used to it, well not yet - it was all messed up for him.  
"Harry, I was meaning to ask you, are you and Ron still in touch? " Hermione curiously asked.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you! " Harry responded with a big sigh.  
"I can't believe that the dream team is completely fallen apart." Draco commented. There wasn't anything evil in his voice, it seemed more like a surprise.  
"I wonder where is he, what is he doing ,what is going on with the rest of the Weasleys. I wanted to send you and him an owl a lot of times ,but I would always think Why don't they do it? They should be gentlemen, not me! and my pride would always convince me not do it. Yeah, Harry, speaking of it, why didn't you try to reach me?" Hermione had the expression on her face that certainly showed disappointment.  
"Well, during the first year after Hogwarts I was way too busy with looking for a job. Some of the Quidditch teams wanted me to play for them, but I thought it was too soon for a Quidditch carrier. I imagined myself without a part of a nose , or without a whole ear, you never know what a bludger can do. So, I refused it. Days were passing by, I tried to get a job, and one day I saw an ad at the Daily Prophet , and I soon became a .."  
Harry was suddenly interrupted by Draco and Hermione.  
"Hairdresser." They finished the sentence instead of him.  
"Yeah, that's right. " Harry went slightly red. Although he was a famous ever since he was born, and when he defeated Voldemort during his 7th year, and now when he became the most famous wizard hairdresser in the whole Europe, he never got used to the fact everyone knew his name, or profession ,or even his history.  
"The last time I heard about you was maybe two years ago, when you won on some hairdressing contest. " Hermione explained. She forgave him for not writing, because she knew how busy he was when he was the most current hairdresser. And year by year, he probably forgot her... The same way, she slowly started to forgot about him and Ron.  
"Stupid thing, honestly. I am not going to take a part in nothing similar ever again. " Harry replied.  
"But Ron... I haven't heard anything about him since Hogwarts! That's so weird! I would really like to know what he became. " Hermione sighed.  
"I suppose nothing worth of mention. Otherwise, we'd know that he's still alive." Draco said with the voice that sounded like he wouldn't be very thrilled to know if he was actually still alive. Somehow he never forgot that his Hermione and that Weasel. Ron,he meant, were once together. Just for a moment , Harry thought that Draco-now looked like the Draco-during- their-school. But when he brought back his smile full of loving for Hermione, the suspect disappeared.  
"I am going to try to contact Ron first thing in the morning. I've got to tell him about our reunion. He won't resist to answer, I am positive about that. And I'd really like to see him again. All of us should meet! Oh, it will be absolutely wonderful! " There was something very joyful in her voice. And something that told Harry she will certainly send him a letter.  
"Yeah, it surely will be." Harry agreed. Draco simply went silent this time.  
And if he was going to say anything, he wouldn't be able to , because a figure appeared on the stage. The person ,probably the host , coughed a few times and then turned the microphone on, so everyone could hear him.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Showtim. I truly hope you're in a mood for a good fun, tonight." The crowd went louder .  
  
"I am glad to hear that. The first part of the evening a group of talented young people is going to amuse you. I wanna hear a big applause for ... The Brokenhearted !" The crowd now clapped .  
The Brokenhearted were playing some melancholic music. All the couples enjoyed in these kind of songs,and Harry couldn't help but think about poor Lavender. He treated her really bad, and was extremely sorry about it. Then his glace wandered to Draco and Hermione - they looked like the happiest couple on Earth.  
The bands were changing (The Lions, Catch The Rhythm ,The Sweet Sisters .....) and after more than an hour, the host finally said something that made the people inside the club become very silent.  
"Okay, folks. Here's the moment you've all been impatiently waiting for. Only seconds are separating us from the man of the evening, should I say his name, or you already know? " the man asked, and everyone started to yell Big R ! Big R ! . It seemed like the only ones who were still quiet were Harry, Hermione and Draco.  
"Who is he?" Harry heard Hermione whispering to Draco. "Have you ever heard of him?"  
"No, but it seems like he's one hell of a guy. I mean, the chicks are going crazy!" he answered. It was true, all the younger women were ecstatically waiting for Big R .  
The three were now concentrated on the figure that was slowly coming out of the dark. When he came behind the microphone , and the lights were illuminated him, Hermione would surely fall of the chair, if Draco didn't grab her hand. Him and Harry looked flabbergasted aswell , because the Big R was nobody else than - Ron Weasley.  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Save the last dance for me

Disclaimer : Do you really believe that JKR would make Harry a hairdresser, put Hermione and Draco together and let Ron to amuse the Muggle club? I don't think so, which means that ideas are MINE !!!: ) And only characters are hers.  
A/N Thanx about those wonderful reviews..... They are probably THE BEST reviews I have ever got. And just to inform micophoenix that I really try make very big spaces between paragraphs when I type , but it turns out like this. I know it can be annoying, but it really isn't my fault! Anyway, you guys asked for another chapter, I'll give ya another chapter. Although the school started, and I am gonna be busy these days, I'll try to write. Okay, fasten your seat belts and ENJOY!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Go Must Show On  
Chapter 3 : Save The Last Dance For Me  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
It surely was Ron, but not Ron who Hermione, Harry and Draco used to know. This one was more self-confident and very handsome young man. Draco couldn't believe that he was actually the person all the girls in the club were crazy about. Hermione's jaw was still wide opened when Ron charmingly smiled and spoke:  
"My fair ladies..... -a few women sighs could be heard- and noble men, it is so nice to see you again at the club Showtime. I spent the whole day thinking what could I do to entertain you this evening. I accidentally looked at my calendar and saw that it was February 13th. I thought a few moments and then I realized that by the time I would stand here it will be almost midnight which means it would be one special date. Do you know what date is that? " he asked the audience. However , only woman part of it answered : "Valentine's Day!"  
"Exactly! So, tonight, I am going to do one thing that I haven't done in years. I will sing." Ron chuckled. When he finished the last part of the sentence, Harry almost spilt his margarita over the table. He had never heard Ron singing in his entire life.  
Draco's mouth formed a grin.  
"I told you we were going to laugh. Like I knew something like this would happen! " he muttered to his girlfriend. But Hermione didn't respond. She looked like she was under a spell. Her eyes and lips didn't make a move.  
Ron cleared his throat and started to sing that beautiful Muggle song Save the last dance for me. Hermione's eyes became blurred as memories started to fly in front of her. She was suddenly sitting with Ron on the couch in the empty Gryffindor common room , like she did four years ago.  
*~* FLASHBACK *~*  
"I dare you to do something very special. Something extraordinary. Something that you haven't told anyone you could do. " Hermione said to Ron.  
"Oh yeah, really? And why would I do that? " he asked her with a smile.  
"Because that's the only way you can show me how much you actually love me. " Hermione teased.  
"If that's the reason , then I'll do as you said." Ron went closer to Hermione and whispered the first few words of one Muggle song he knew. It was from some Muggle actor and singer. That song was his mother's favourite . Mrs. Weasley had a habit to sing while she was cooking, and Ron knew every single word of it.  
The whispering turned into a silent singing and then louder and louder. Hermione was dumbfounded. She never thought Ron could sing . And she never thought Ron could sing that beautifully.  
You can dance, every dance with the guy  
  
That gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
  
You can smile, every smile for the man  
  
That held your hand beneath the pale moonlight  
  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
  
So darlin', save the last  
  
dance for me  
  
Oh I know, that the music's fine  
  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
  
Please, don't give your heart to anyone  
  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
  
Please darlin' save the last dance for me  
Baby don't you know I love you so  
  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
  
I will never never let you go  
  
I love you oh so much  
You can dance, go and carry on  
  
Till the night is gone  
  
And it's time to go  
  
If he asks, if you're all alone  
  
Can he take you home, than you must tell him no  
  
Please don't forget who's taking you home  
  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
  
Please darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
  
Save the last dance for me  
  
Save the last dance for me  
  
Won't you save the last dance for me?  
  
Baby, save the last dance for me!  
*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*  
"Save the last dance for me ....." Ron finished the song and the whole club was now echoing of applauds. Hermione was brought back to the present and a few tears were wetting her face.. Fortunately Draco didn't notice it , because he turned to Harry:  
" Wow! Did you know your exe best pal can sing like that?" Draco asked. He had to admit it was fantastic.  
"What? Um..... No! I didn't even know he could sing at all! " Harry responded still looking gobsmacked.  
Hermione felt much easier it was dark and noone could see her crying. She quickly wiped her face and put back on her smile.  
Ron bowed and applied to them again:  
"Thank you ,thank you! I wasn't sure if I could sing it how it has to be sang, because ,as I already said, I haven't sung in years. So, I was just waiting for my voice to crack up and instead of singing you would get shrieking. " a few people laugh and Hermione was one of them. Draco looked at her, but remained silent.  
Ron continued to amuse people. He was mostly talking the marriage/divorce jokes, which everyone accepted very well. Sometimes he would tell such a funny one, that the audience couldn't settle for the next couple of minutes.  
After a while ,Ron announced that the end of their night is getting close. People protested, but he explained :  
"What do you think I'll do tomorrow if I spend all my ideas now? You have to let me finish this , and you'll get more next time, I promise!" They all thought for a second, and then agreed with him. Anyway, what will they do if he spend all of his ideas tonight?  
"Okay, now that you understood me, I have one little surprise for you! Well, it is more for girls, you know." He said, when one boy yelled Hooray!  
"Ahem! The deal is : One woman who knows my complete name will get a Valentine present. I hope you like the idea. So, do we have anyone like that in here? " he grinned and looked at the dark in front of him. Just when he thought nobody knows, a female voice spoke :  
"How couldn't I know the name of my best friend?" Everyone in the club turned their head to see who said that. But, they didn't see much. It was very gloomy in the room.  
" What? Who are you? What did you say? " Ron thought somebody said best friend, but it couldn't be..... He doesn't have a best girl friend.... He had once ..... But it was a long time ago!  
"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you don't remember me!" Hermione exclaimed ,slowly stood up and started to move towards the stage. She was climbing the stairs and after a few seconds she showed up near him. He looked thunderstruck.  
"M.... Mione?" he muttered. The whole crowd stopped breathing- they knew something important was happening.  
"To be honest, I expected warmer welcome. Is that the way you're gonna say hello to the old friend? " Hermione smiled.  
Ron stood there still not believing what was going on. Then his mind told him to hug her, and he obeyed him. Everyone was staring at them, but not for a long time, because another figure climbed the stage. Harry grinned and spoke:  
"You don't even want to look at your other best friend?"  
Ron stood petrified in surprise. Harry was here, too!  
"Harry? I cannot believe this!" he let Hermione go and hugged Harry.  
Draco stayed in the public, but loudly said :  
"And what about that present you talked about? I think the girl deserves to get it!" Ron froze. There was something in that voice so familiar. Well, that would be too much! He COULDN'T be here! But his next sentence assured him :  
"Well, Weasley, I thought you'd recognize my voice. See how some people are not so easy to forget?" A blond, tall guy left the darkness and was standing on the stage.  
"Malfoy.... Thrilled to see you! " Ron managed to say through gritted teeth. A lot of questions were bothering his mind right now, but one was the loudest What is Draco Malfoy doing with Harry and Hermione? Something definitely wasn't right here, but he had to found it out after his show.... You know how they say The Go Must Show On ..... Or something like that!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N This was THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN MY LIFE! There's no doubt ! Hope you liked it..... Now let me see some reviews! : ) Thanx ! 


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't OWE them , I just PRETEND to .  
  
A/N School, school and school ! I am so busy that I can't do anything these days! I finally sat down to write a few more sentences. This chapter is gonna be shorter. If you like Spanish soaps, you'll like this. Joking! (I hate Spanish soaps!!!) Okay, write reviews and please no flames! : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 4 : Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron somehow managed to finish the show. It was a little bit harder than usual - everyone wanted to know who are the people he hugged and who is the man he wasn't so happy to see again. He just told them they were his old friends and there's nothing much to talk about. Although they didn't believe him, they knew the Show ended and they needed to go home.  
  
Ron couldn't wait to see their backs , because there were so many unanswered questions in his mind. Before he tried to ask Harry, Hermione and Draco how did they all got together, Hermione started to talk :  
  
"Oh, it is really really great to see you again! I had no idea you work in a Muggle club ! What did you do all these years? You could at least call me, you know! How are Bill, Percy and Charley? Did Fred and George become famous with their joke shops ? How is Ginny? Since when have you become an entertainer? " She stopped to take a breath, and Ron used it to interrupt her:  
  
"Okay, okay, Mione! I'll answer to all your questions if you just let me. " he smiled ,and Hermione blushed. She really got carried away!  
  
"Charley is still in Romania working with dragons. He says it is his passion and that he'll never leave that job. Bill is here and there. Nobody can catch him! Except his wife. Yeah, he's married. Fred and George..... A story for itself. Crazy and funny like always. They own the most famous prank/joke shops. It is strange you haven't heard how popular they've become. Percy is in Ministry of Magic. He's almost a minister... ! And Ginny , well, she is the only person that changed a lot. You won't believe but she is actually at Hogwarts. She teaches Divination. And she's very good ad it. It seems like she really has that eye professor Trelawney talked about so many times... " Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
He tried not to concentrate on Malfoy and Hermione. They looked suspicious to him - oh, did he just put her hand in his? God! - He yearned to know what was going on, but Hermione asked him first. Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, I know this will certainly sound very stupid to you, but in the first few months after Hogwarts I didn't want to contact you two because I felt embarrassed. I didn't want you to think I was so lonely and I couldn't live without anyone in my life. "  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but that's how I felt." He quickly added when saw Harry's and Hermione's scowling faces. Draco didn't make a move - he was just listening. Ron wondered why did he have such a - normal - expression on his face! There was no sign of the smirks he remembered so well . A completely normal young man was sitting across him, and if he didn't look the same Ron saw him last time, he would think this was somebody else!  
  
"A year passed by, there was no sign of you. Almost two years passed by and I saw a small article in Daily Prophet about you, Harry. Famous hairdresser, ha? Chicks love ya!" Ron grinned.  
Harry replied with a grin: "After I saw this tonight, I can freely say that chicks love you too, Ron!"  
  
"Kind of. Anyway, I was convinced you made new lives. Who would remember me now? It's true I didn't hear anything about you, Mione , but I guessed you found a job aswell. I tried to get one, too, but didn't have a lot of success. Ginny suggested to find some Muggle jobs. I had to go to some Muggle classes to know how they live ,what they do, which is their way of working.....Lots of stuff! It was hard, but I made it."  
  
Hermione muttered : " I told you to study Muggles at Hogwarts, but you wouldn't listen ...... "  
  
"Yep, I know, but I learned a lot this way, too . So I first became a milkman -don't laugh, Harry!- then a postman , and after a while I went to some audition, and the people accepted me to work in one lame night club. I talked jokes, everyone thought I was good, I got better job, and soon became a very popular club-guy. " His ears went red. Even Draco remembered they used to go red when they were kids. Some things just stay for entire life.  
  
"I guess we know the rest of the story. When you became popular, you forgot about your pals and now, after so many years, if they are still your friends, they are going to forgive you. Right?" Draco spoke for the first time.  
  
Ron didn't feel very comfortable. Hermione answered instead of him:  
  
"Yeah, that would be pretty much it. I suppose you are burning to know how did we all go to this club tonight. "  
  
Ron nodded and curiously looked at her.  
  
"The story's long, but I'll make it shorter. First of all, you see, Draco and I are ..... together." Hermione didn't want to stop here, but she had to see his eyes. They were wide open.  
  
"So..... it's true, then?" he said weakly, but there was no sign he cared about it.  
  
"True? What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's not that I knew, or heard, or anything- I just guessed. I saw how you were looking at her, and all. You have to be really dumb not to see when people are ..... in love. But before Hermione finishes the whole story, I would just like to ask how did you two get together? I mean, you hated each other. I am not trying to be rude, because we're adults now, and I see you've changed a lot Malf- Draco , you know, but I could never thing you could actually love somebody! Now I am convinced that miracles happen. " Ron finished.  
  
His head was still buzzing . How could THEY be together??? Although this wasn't Evil-Draco he used to know , Ron still couldn't believe Hermione and him had a relationship. It would be the same you'd say that Snape was with McGonagall - they just wasn't the right pair!  
  
"I understand you can't accept it right now. I couldn't do that myself either when I saw them this evening." Harry softly said and continued " Yeah, we didn't make a deal to come here , we simply met. We had no idea you were the Big R. See what faith can do?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Strange, really. We're meeting after four years, not thinking about each other!" Hermione nodded.  
  
"And Ron why have you never told us you could sing like that? That was absolutely wonderful! " Harry exclaimed, when he remembered why was he so astonished.  
Ron gave Hermione a quick look before he answered:  
"Well, thanks. Um, I guess I never sang because I didn't want you to hear me. If you want to ask me why, I 'll tell you right now: There's no reason, at all!"  
"But it was wonderful. It really was." Hermione answered.  
"Ron, what about your love life? " Harry asked a question Hermione longed to hear the answer.  
  
"Don't mention it! It is really messed up." He wanted to change the subject, but Hermione didn't let him.  
  
"Why? What can be so messed up ? You have girlfriend or you don't, I don't see the complication."  
  
"I was married." Ron shortly replied.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"The guy is actually divorced! Congratulations, you are so much progressive than us." Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Now I see why you talked all those marriage jokes. "Harry said.  
  
"So, Ron, is there any chance we could hear what happened?" Hermione tenderly asked.  
  
Ron was silent was some time and then deeply sighed.  
  
"We were married for a year maybe. Her name was Anne. Such an usual name for such unusual girl. When Anne and I met, we thought we loved each other. Everything was great- I was happy, she was happy. It seemed like we had great fun. And then it happened. The real reason of our wedding was her ..... pregnancy. I really liked Anne, and all, but I wasn't prepared for marriage. Neither was she. Anyway, her parents didn't want to hear for abortion, so it seems like we were made to get married. At the beginning it was bearable, but it later became awful. We fought a lot - till the baby was born. That's when Anne and I felt some strange connection to her. Yes, it was a girl. A beautiful little girl. People thought we were in love again just because they would see us smiled when we would go out with her. But, it wasn't true. We were going farther and farther from each other. Anyway, I was sick of everything, so was she, and it was obvious that we were going to divorce. But, our daughter was the problem. We both loved her more than everything and neither of us was willing to let her go. There was a trial and..... and...... " Ron stopped there, but Hermione, Harry and Draco understood what happen. Anne got the girl. They felt sorry for him. It all sounded like a sad life-story. But, how did he manage to be so happy on the stage when he had all those worries? It seemed that Ron Weasley became stronger than they couldn't dream he could be.  
  
"I am sorry, Ron. I really am." Hermione whispered, while Draco and Harry were slowly nodding.  
  
"Nah. You shouldn't be. I mean, life goes on, right?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, but it needs time. And, by the way, what's the name of your little girl?" Hermione asked.  
Ron looked like he wasn't prepared to answer .But why? Hermione thought It was perfectly normal question!  
  
He mumbled something in his chin and turned his head away.  
  
"What did you say, Ron? I didn't quite hear you."  
  
Ron felt his head buzzing louder than ever , but he looked her straight in her chocolate- brown eyes and answered:  
  
"I said that that her name was Hermione."  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Kiss

Dislaimer : My story, JKR's characters. What a nice team!  
  
A/N I apologize for taking me this long to write the next chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry !!! Anyway, you got what you wanted - the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 5 : The Kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beep-beep , beep- beep, beep - beep ....  
  
The digital clock was trying to wake up a girl who was too lazy to get up. Finally, after almost 30 beep-beeps Hermione slowly opened her tired eyes. She was so exhausted !Well, everyone would be exhausted if they had as much excitements as she did last night. She yawned a couple of times and ran her hands through her bushy hair. After a few seconds, her brain started to work properly and she remembered everything . Hermione still couldn't believe it was all true! She couldn't stop asking herself was it all a dream. It seemed like her head was tons and tons heavier than usual. Her feelings were mixed up : she was overjoyed with happiness that she saw her best friends, that one of them was a entertainer at one Muggle club, she was feeling bad about Ron's unhappy faith and finally she was feeling confused...... Ron named his daughter by her. It wouldn't be so strange if they were in touch. It turned out that he wasn't being completely honest with her , after all : that was a proof he didn't really forget her.  
  
Hermione would certainly drown in her own thoughts if the telephone didn't ring.  
  
"Oh, no! Not now! " Hermione exclaimed. Only her boyfriend was crazy enough to call her this early. She wasn't in a mood for talking. She wasn't even fully awake! Hermione decided not to respond - whoever was calling her will probably get the message she's busy.  
  
But the one who was trying to reach her was more than persistent.  
  
"All right, all right! " she sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mione?" she heard a voice, but it didn't sound like Draco's. And he never called her Mione. "I was just preparing to hang up. Did..... Did I wake you?" he asked. Hermione recognized the voice. It was Ron!  
  
"Ron? No, not at all! " she felt strangely . Suddenly she didn't care it was that early. "But I must say I am surprised. Pleasantly! When I gave you my number, I didn't expect to receive a call from you the following morning."  
  
"I hope it's okay." He said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I am glad you called! " Hermione quickly added and caught herself blushing. What is going on with her?  
  
"I am still confused, you know. I had to call you to see if it really happened .That last night wasn't just a dream. " Ron quietly responded.  
  
"Same here. That's one of the reasons I am happy you called." Hermione said.  
  
"One of the reasons? And the others are ..... ? " Ron curiously asked.  
  
"Um..... I just expressed myself that way! " Hermione answered. She can't ask him about the girl over the phone. That would be so rude. When we meet that's when ...... When we meet? Why would we meet anyway? her thoughts were trying to strangle her again.  
  
"Okay..... " he agreed "Hm , Mione , I was wondering - would you, would you go out with me - just, just for a .... breakfast? " Ron muttered.  
  
"You mean - now? " Hermione was shocked. NOW?  
  
"Well, I understand if you don't wan .... " he tried to answer, but Hermione interrupted:  
  
"Of course I will! "  
  
"Great! Can you get to the Showtime in an hour? " Ron asked.  
  
"You ..... You're still there? You didn't go home? " she was shocked one more time in the last 30 seconds.  
  
"Well, it's temporarily my home till ... Till I buy a new house. Anne got ours. " he said trying not to look worried. Hermione didn't have to know even if he's that popular, that the roses doesn't bloom for him that much. He'll buy house .... eventually!  
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment .  
  
"All right, then. See ya in a second! " she said and hung up. Hermione was sitting on the bed for the next five minutes without doing anything. Then she remembered that she has to wash herself, have a shower and pick out what she is going to wear. While she was in the shower Hermione was talking to herself, arguing with herself and convincing herself that this is not going to be a date  
  
"This is not a date! This is NOT a date! I should call it a ..... meeting! Yes, a meeting! I have a boyfriend, who I love, and I am going out with my friend! My best friend! Maybe Harry will be there! Yeah! Well, I am not so sure. Ron would probably mention it. Oh My God, what should I wear? Oh, does it really matter? It is yet half past nine ! And why would I care what should I wear! Ron's my friend! ...... " and so on. If the time didn't run , Hermione would surely talk to herself the whole day. But, she couldn't. She had only half an hour till the date. Oops, sorry .... the meeting!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where is Hermione? Why is she late? She used to be very punctual if I can remember! Oh, maybe ...... Nah! But what if Draco didn't let her meet me? No, that's ridiculous! He can't lead her life! And what if Hermione didn't want to come? What ..... Oh, thank Merlin!  
  
"Ron! " Hermione yelled as she ran across the street. He waved her and smiled. It was really good to see her.  
  
"Why didn't you come by car , or something? And why did you run? " Ron asked her.  
  
"My .....- house is - is very close so I want ... wanted to take a walk. Then I - noticed I was - late, so I started....- to ....-run. " She said while she was trying to grab a breath.  
  
Ron couldn't help but grin.  
  
"But on the other hand - jogging in the morning is very healthy you know! "  
  
"Ha! It's easy for you to say! You just stepped out from bed and here you are on the place where we needed to meet...."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed and thought for a second : When Hermione wasn't right?  
  
"So, what are we going to do at this time of a day?" Hermione asked . It was still quite unbelievable for her that she was outside this early.  
  
"Don't tell me you have never gone out at this time! Oh, believe me, it's the best! " Ron exclaimed and continued to talk " And if you tell me you have never been to cinema in the morning, I will drop dead ! "  
  
Hermione just smiled this time. Who would go to the movies in 10 o' clock in the morning?  
  
"I can't believe this!" Ron said " I am in Muggle world for two years and I experienced more than you ever did. Come on, we're going to watch some movie! " he commanded , grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to the nearest cinema. "We'll have one hell of the time, I am telling ya!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have never had this much fun in my entire life! " Hermione exclaimed as Ron walked her home. " I thought I was going to burst out when that old lady recognized you . And when she started to yell Look people, here's the Big R ! That was hilarious! Hahaha- I will never forget the expression you had! " she started to laugh again, but when she noticed Ron's uncomfortable look on his face, immediately stopped "And the movie was great as well, thank you! "  
  
"Any time, Mione! We should really meet again soon in the future. " Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah. And we could call Harry to join us. And Draco could ... " Hermione started to talk , but Ron didn't let her finish what she wanted.  
  
"I meant - only the two of us. "  
  
"Oh! Su- sure! " Hermione responded and turned red. She would really like to go out with him. Go out ? Are you out of your mind?   
  
"Call me when you are free. I can get a night off any time I want." Ron said and leaned forward to give her a peck. Hermione misunderstood that, and thinking that Ron wants to kiss her on lips slapped him hard.  
  
"Ouch! What - what was that for? " Ron shouted. "Don't you let your friends kiss you on cheek?"  
  
"On - on - on cheek? " Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Of course! What did you think? " he blinked at her and then understood " Oh, I see. You thought I was some crazy maniac who wanted to kiss an occupied girl . Guess what? You were wrong! There's a first time for everything! " Ron was really mad.  
  
"I am sorry, Ron. I really am! How could I know ..... " Hermione whispered. She felt terrible.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I didn't know your hand was so heavy! " Ron said still feeling hurt.  
  
"Forgive me, please." She begged.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. " Ron gave in. " I already forgot that anything happened. So, may I kiss you ON CHEEK? " he asked jokingly.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione answered and suddenly roused. Somebody was standing across the street intently staring at them. Hermione didn't need to guess twice who was that : Draco's shiny blond hair was streaming on breeze. Before she even had an opportunity to imagine how did this all look to Draco, he was already crossing the lane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Some Disturbing Events

Disclaimer : Plot is mine ! Only and just mine!  
  
A/N : Short chapter is in front of you. It is very messy but I really hope you'll like it. Reviews, reviews.... All I want is reviews... Do I ask for much ? : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 6 : Some disturbing events  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was truly a beautiful day. The smell of early spring was very noticeable. People could just walk outside smelling the fresh air. Nobody could ever think how disturbing things this day will bring.  
  
"Mom, have you heard recently from Ron and Anne? " said a red-haired young women to a plump witch, who was her mother, while she was entering the kitchen of an old house called Burrow. She tried not to look worried.  
  
"No, Ginny, dear. I haven't. Why? " Mrs. Weasley called all her children dears - no matter of ages.  
  
"I wouldn't like to sound dramatically, or anything, but something strange is going on. You ought to know! " The anxiety in her voice was so obvious now.  
  
"What, dear ? Tell me! " Mrs. Weasley left the lunch she was making, wiped her hands and sit at the kitchen-table.  
  
"Well, I am not quite sure, but I called them more than week ago and noone answered. Which isn't that odd, I know, but I called them later again with the same result. You see, nobody answered for almost ten days ! I thought that maybe their phone is out of order, so yesterday, I decided to use a Floo Powder to reach them. And guess what I found out? Neither Ron nor Anne were at home. 9 : 30 in the morning! There was no sign of little Hermy , either. The whole house looked so messy and abandoned at the same time. " Ginny stopped to grab a breath which Mrs. Weasley used.  
  
"Oh, my Gosh, it has to be something serious! Maybe ... " she started to talk, but Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Please let me finish. I found out this morning what it is all about. Don't worry - they are fine. But ... the situation isn't. "  
  
"Go on. What situation? " Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I went to theirs place today and I saw Anne who told me everything. It seems that they are not together any more. " Ginny lowered her head. She couldn't bear the look her mother gave her.  
  
"You are not telling me they are divorced, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah , mom. They are. And that's not all. " Ginny was now almost whispering.  
  
"There's more? " Mrs. Weasley felt weaker and weaker.  
  
"There was a custody trial. Anne got little Hermione. And the house. Ron's on the street."  
  
These Ginny's words were the last thing Mrs. Weasley heard before she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice day today, isn't it? " Draco said with false joy. He was already on Ron's and Hermione's side of street. " We haven't had this good weather since last year, I could say. "  
  
"Hi... hi, honey!" Hermione nervously exclaimed and tried to hug him, but Draco didn't pay attention to her. He just continued with his own story.  
  
"So, I was at my luxury house, watching happy couples through one of my wide windows and idea suddenly struck me. Why wouldn't I go to my loving one's house and see if she's in a mood for a nice, spring walk." Draco silently sighed and proceeded with talk.  
  
"I felt like the house air started to strangle me . I had a feeling like I was choking. I needed to get out! What I obviously did. " he chuckled at their two confused and guilty faces.  
  
"After a half an hour I was there - almost in front of my sweetheart's place. My heart jumped like I was a twelve years old boy. Nothing could spoil my happiness! And then I saw her standing on the pavement. I couldn't believe with my own eyes: she was choking as well. Oh, how mentally connected we are That's what she must have been doing, because he already had her knight in shining armor to give her CPR. I thought that I was probably late, but I needed to know if I had one more chance. " Draco's indefinite look was now straight on Hermione, who seemed rather surprised by his words.  
  
"So, darling, I will ask you a question I have yearned to ask you for a long time. I know that it was my fault if I didn't ask you earlier, but I could never leave you with this Wea ... Ron not knowing if I maybe had a chance. " Draco clearly said and kneeled on one knee.  
  
"No, Draco , no! You got it all wrong... Draco , listen ... Don't do it ... Draco don't ! " Hermione muttered .Ron ,on the other hand, was just staring at Malfoy not able to say a word. Draco cleared his throat and loudly said:  
  
"Hermione Granger, would you make me the happiest man on the earth and marry me? "  
  
"D - D - Draco ... " Hermione was stuttering again. She felt like she was going to faint. It must be a dream! It must be a nightmare !  
  
If he asked her a week ago, she wouldn't think at all. Hermione would say Yes! with no doubt. Actually , she would scream instead of answer. But, now , she just couldn't. Her feelings were mixed up. Her had was buzzing. Her mind told her to say yes - she will have everything if she does that way! Love ,money ,good and safe life ... It would be reasonable. But her heart didn't feel that way anymore. How can that be? she thought I love him... Oh, do I? At least I think I do.....! Hermione couldn't believe that one day made all this mess. She had to admit herself - she wanted Ron, no matter how stupid it sounded! Hermione couldn't go against her feelings. And she needed to know why he gave his little daughter her name , more than everything. Immediately forgetting that Draco is waiting for the response she turned to Ron. There were some things she needed to know. As fast as possible.  
  
"Why did you call your little girl after me? " Her voice trembled.  
  
"What? " Ron looked flabbergasted. I can't tell her! he nervously thought It will ruin her life!   
  
"How can you say this to him now? I have asked ..." Draco protested, but now Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Why, Ron? I have to know why ! " Hermione almost cried. Her heart was almost positive that Ron loves her, but why doesn't he simply admit that?  
  
"That's ... because ... I ... " Ron wasn't able to finish the sentence. He couldn't admit his real feelings. He couldn't say what tormented him all these years... Could he?  
  
"Ron, please, tell me... If it is why I think it is then nothing .... nothing can stop us.....! Oh, please ..... " Hermione was running out of words. Her mouth became so dry that she couldn't speak anymore. What if I understood it all wrong? What if he still loves his exe wife?   
  
Ron's confused mind started to receive the information properly. He slowly looked in Hermione's tortured face and saw a pair of the most beautiful eyes in this world that he dreamed of all these years.  
  
"That was why ... I had to keep some memory ... of the girl I .... loved . " He pronounced the last word so quietly that if Hermione wasn't longing to hear it, she certainly wouldn't understand.  
  
"Oh, thank God! Ron, I really love you!" she screamed in hysterical happiness. "And Draco - oh, I am so sorry, but.... Your proposal just made me feel ... more certain whom I really loved. I am truly sorry! " she helped him to get up and then threw herself on Ron who was still looking thunderstruck.  
  
"So, you just expect me to leave? Do you? " Draco's angry voice could be heard. Anger was boiling inside him. The event hurt him so badly that he suddenly lost control. Draco wasn't aware of the words that was forming inside his brain. Hermione was just about to try begging him to find a way of forgiving her, but he hissed something that nobody could ever dream he'd say:  
  
"You ... filthy ... unfaithful ....Mudblood! "  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Wolf Never Changes

Discalimer: JKR wrote Harry Potter and The Order Of Phoenix and I wrote The Go Must Show On. Do you see any similarity? No? See?  
  
A/N : I am really truly sorry it took me so long... I was very very very busy... This chappie is long and just a bridge to another one. And I don't know how long will it take for me to write the next one. Please post your reviews fast and I will try to write fast! Okay? *mwah*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 7 : Wolf Never Changes  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in his living room nervously tapping the telephone.  
  
"Please , pick up the phone... Come on, please! Oh, would you just pick up the - "  
  
"Hello?" After almost a minute, Harry heard a gentle female voice.  
  
"Yeah... May I speak to Lavander , please?"  
  
"It's me." Did he imagine, or the the soft and kind voice suddenly became so gruff?  
  
"Right. Here is ..."  
  
"Harry. I know, I recognized your voice. " Lavander responded almost rude.  
  
"Yes, it's me... Look, I called to tell you that I know I acted like a fool. And I am really sorry about ... " Harry started to apologize, but Lavender interrupted.  
  
"There's no need for it now. What's done is done." Harry knew how humiliated she was. He needed to assure her that he didn't mean anything bad. He didn't want to miss this chance .  
  
"Please, let me explain. I treated you really really bad and I am extremely sorry . I couldn't restrain myself yesterday. I didn't see Hermione for ... "  
  
"Four years, I suppose. You didn't see me that long as well..."  
  
"I know. That is why I am so sorry about. Please, give me another chance... " Harry begged. Only yesterday that girl would put her hands in fire to go out with the famous Harry Potter and now she doesn't even want to talk to him.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Lavander remained silent this time. She didn't know what to answer. She was still feeling hurt, but there was a big desire inside her to see Harry again. Maybe I should forgive him...? No, I mustn't lose my pride! But, still... He wasn't that bad... He at least called to me to apologize...  
  
"Okay... " she whispered after a few moment of thinking.  
  
"Okay - what?" Harry asked. He wanted to hear the words from her.  
  
"Okay, I'll forgive you." Harry felt strange happiness running through his tent body.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful. I can't wait to see you again! "  
  
"Well, why don't you do it now?" Lavander asked.  
  
"Well, maybe I will!" Harry responded before he even had a moment to think about it. Harry, you moron, it is 10 o ' clock in the morning. What are you going to do at this time?  
  
"Well, what is taking you so long? " Lavander grinned and with a barely hearable 'Bye' hung up.  
  
"She's crazy!" Harry exclaimed although nobody was in the room except him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, mom! Do you hear me? Can - you - hear - me?" A pair of identical twins were trying to bring back their mother to reality. No matter how hard they tried with calling her, she just didn't move.  
  
"Fred, spray her with water quickly!" One of them , who was called George , yelled at the other one.  
  
If the situation was normal, Fred would respond to him in a way that he can't tell him what to do, but this was an exceptional event. After a few seconds he was back with a glass of water.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Ginny's scared voice asked.  
  
" 'Course she will. Don't worry, sis. Just give us some time. " George tenderly said to her while he was sprinkling his mother .  
  
"It's good that you've called us right away. And it's good that there was Neville to replace us." Fred added and continued " George, what if he burns the store? You never know what could happen when Neville's around..."  
  
"Oh, he won't. Everything will be fine. He replaced us a few times before and nothing serious happen. Except that time when- "  
  
"Please, stop it. I know you're trying to distract my thoughts , but it really is not working. As long as I don't see mom's eyes wide opened, I won't settle down." Ginny said still looking at her mother's pale face.  
  
"If she wasn't our mother, I would slap her a few times and she'd be here in no time!" George said and looked to see what expression Ginny had. On his surprise, she was thinking. Before he managed to ask her what is she thinking about, she whispered:  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"I thought you'd be against it."  
  
"I thought so, but it's the best way."  
  
Fred and George told Ginny not to watch and slapped Mrs. Weasley two times at each cheek. It didn't last long when they heard a moan.  
  
Mrs. Weasley slowly opened her eyes. Her look told them she wasn't quite aware why she was on the floor.  
  
"Mom! How are you feeling?" Ginny kneeled near them.  
  
Mrs . Weasley didn't respond .  
  
" It's okay, mom. You just passed out. " Fred spoke.  
  
A moment of silent, then a quiet :  
  
"I know. "  
  
"Here, let us help you to stand up." The twins helped her with getting up. Ginny asked her a few things, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to register them She only muttered : " Ron..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three adults were standing on the pavement in front of one nice house in the London suburb. Judging by the expressions on their faces , something terrible was happening.  
  
"How did you call her? " A tall red-haired guy yelled at a blond man. The tone in his voice was very hard to explain. It was a mixture of astonishment , anger and disgust. It seemed like the tall man did something very bad.  
  
"Did you hear me, Malfoy?" Red-haired guy, whose name was Ron, asked him again.  
  
"I won't tell you anything, you -you - you Weasel! " A mad smile appeared on his face. Malfoy raised his look and started to laugh. It was silent first, then louder and louder... He was standing there laughing like crazy.  
  
"You are insane. Something's seriously wrong with you... " Ron pointed his finger at him.  
  
Hermione shivered behind Ron's back. Her mind was still rejecting the fact that her boyfriend... her ex boyfriend she loved so much called her a Mudblood. She thought that could never happen. She thought he had changed. Hermione suddenly realized Draco never changed. He just repressed it somewhere deep inside him. A question strucked her - Did he ever loved her? Or was that just a gesture of egoism?  
  
Hermione gently pushed Ron aside and stepped in front of Draco. She looked him straight in his grey eyes which made him stop laughing.  
  
"Draco, I wanted to apologize. I didn't plan this. It simply happened. People hurt other people's feeling sometimes. It's in their nature. I was hurt in my life a lot of times, but I moved on." She quickly looked at Ron, who turned his look away, He knew who was she talking about. He knew how he hurt her once in the past. Hermione brought back her chocolate-brown eyes to Draco . "I thought you changed. I thought you become more mature. I could never you would say that to me. You showed us your real face. I am sorry Draco for hurting you, but you will have to deal with yourself first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Frigidy

A/N This chapter's gonna have some changes... Althought it was a short one it was hard for me to write it because of... Never mind! Read it and then review it... Like you always do! Smooch!  
  
Disclaimer: Only I have that sick mind to write a story like this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 8: Frigidy  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs Weasley marched across the living room. She was eagerly waiting for somebody to come. Time was passing by and she began to worry. Ginny knew how to apparate , but still. You never know what can go wrong.  
  
"At last! " she exclaimed when she saw her daughter approaching the room. "What happened? Tell me everything!"  
  
"I will, Mom. Just please calm down." Ginny softly responded. She knew how worried her mother must have been while she was at Hermione's place.  
  
"So, is it true? " Molly Weasley wanted to know something. "Is it?"  
  
"It certainly is." Ginny smiled a bit and momentarily saw a relief on her mother's worried face. Mrs. Weasley was always for Ron and Hermione's relationship. Even when they were still kids. No matter how weird it sounded , she was the one to cry when the two parted.  
  
"Thank Merlin! " she whispered "At least one thing is in order. And what about him? " the expression on her face changed at once.  
  
"Who? You mean, Draco? " Ginny tenderly asked feeling that she was right.  
  
Mrs. Weasley only nodded. She hated to say his name or surname ever since all that happened... Everybody in the Weasley family did. Lucius Malfoy was the one to insensitively kill her husband during the war. He was the reason why seven Weasley kids didn't have a father any more. She was aware that it wasn't Draco's fault at all, but something about his name made her heart freeze. In her eyes, he was the same flesh and blood as the man who brutally killed Arthur and she couldn't help it.  
  
"It seems like he went crazy. Not really. " Ginny quickly added when she noticed the strange gleam in her mother's eyes " I suppose it was his way of reacting to Ron's and Hermione's love feelings again."  
  
"I would like to know what a smart girl like Hermione did with a guy like him. They hated each other, remember!"  
  
"Well, Hermione thought he'd changed. From what she told me , Draco acted quite normal for the past few years. Till yesterday. " Ginny replied.  
  
Nobody spoke for a few minutes. They were both lost in their own worlds full of questions and answers. Since everything was so strange and unbelievable they needed some time to organize their messed thoughts.  
  
"Anyway, I am still quite surprised that their destinies entangled once again." Mrs. Weasley said absentmindedly after some time.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ginny confirmed still looking thoughtful " I wish I was there yesterday when they all met."  
  
"All? " Mrs. Weasley asked pensively.  
  
"Harry was there, as well." Ginny smiled for a moment on a mention of his name. Maybe years had passed, but she still clearly remembered how crazy she was about the boy who lived.  
  
"Harry?" Molly's eyes widened " Now I don't know what to think... It seems like someone's playing with their lives. Like we're all marionettes, or something. Don't you think, dear? "  
  
"Yes, it all looks like a ... like a .... show that always find a way to go on." Ginny philosophically said and picked up the newspapers that were lying on the table. She didn't notice when the owl flew in with the newest Daily Prophet. Neither did Mrs. Weasley. They were preoccupied with thoughts. Someone Ginny knew very well was on the cover page. Holding hands with a girl. Beautiful one - she had to agree. The guy had black messy hair and a noticeable lightening bolt shaped scar , so there was no doubt who it was. The title of the article only confirmed it - HARRY POTTER FINALLY FOUND A FELLOW-TRAVELLER. Before Ginny knew what she was actually doing ,she threw the newspapers away and ran to her room upstairs. She suddenly had a very strong headache.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Want some coffee?" Ron asked Hermione mildly who was quietly sitting in a chair looking through window since Ginny had left. While she was there , Hermione pretended like everything was okay. She didn't want to make Ginny or Mrs. Weasley any more anxious thank they were when they heard what had happened. The truth was that Draco's behavior hurt her worse than she thought it would. Ron left her alone for some time. He didn't know how bad she felt, but he knew that she needed to be alone. Ron remembered that he read once about those post-reactions : you deal with it when it happens, but you don't accept it right away. Complicated and confusing, but Ron respected that.  
  
"Mm?" Hermione was still looking outside not quite aware where she was, who was talking to her and what was he asking.  
  
"I offered you a cup of coffee. I just made it. " Ron patiently repeated and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"No, thank you." She responded quietly.  
  
"Some tea maybe? Or orange juice? If there's anything you ... " Ron started to talk but Hermione only whispered :  
  
"Thank you, but maybe later. "  
  
Ron wasn't sure if he should leave her. Maybe he should but he didn't want to. Ron wanted to be near her and he definitely didn't want to go back to the Showtime. It was enough that he had to be there every night.  
  
"So, Mione... Do you wish to be all alone? I mean, should I leave?" he asked.  
  
"No, don't go! " Hermione exclaimed and immediately stood up to grab Ron's hand. " I am just a bit tired, but I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Then go to bed. Rest for a while." Ron whispered and added "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere. "  
  
Hermione weekly smiled and hugged him. Ron felt strong wish to kiss her, but he restrained himself. He thought that it'd be maybe too much for exhausted Hermione. She didn't tell him, but he was convinced that she hardly even slept last night.  
  
"Here. Let me take you to your bedroom." Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione only nodded in agreement and let him carry her to the bed. The last words she heard before she fell asleep were I love you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That stupid son of a bitch! Oh, he'll see... He'll see!" Draco was shouting at somebody. The person who was standing near him was patiently listening to his curses. Or maybe wasn't listening at all.  
  
"Are you done ?" The person monotonously asked. It was a female around Draco's age. She had very long black and shiny hair. Her face was rather pale. The expression she had could be described as "highly not interested in what anyone is talking about". Big contrast to her black hair were extremely light blue eyes. The ice in them was almost touchable. Her name was Frigidy, who happened to be his sister. From Mom's side of family.  
  
"I haven't even started yet!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Remind me what I am doing here." Frigidy said. It seemed like she didn't pay attention to his words at all.  
  
"To help me work the plan out!" Draco's irritated voice was heard.  
  
"The plan about...?" Frigidy asked showing that she didn't have a clue what Draco said a few times. More than a few times.  
  
"You're unbelievable!" Draco sighed. "Why did I call you?" he muttered.  
  
"Because I'm smart, corrupted, evil , cool-headed and genius." Frigidy smirked.  
  
"Now.. This is very important to me... I will repeat and you ought to listen very carefully."  
  
"There's no need for it. I know what you want for me, although I wasn't paying attention at all. You want me to seduce some poor boy and make his life living hell so you can get your old girlfriend back. Right?" She focused her blue eyes on Draco who immediately seemed happy to see that she understood all.  
  
"More or less."  
  
"And what do I get if I do that?" Frigidy asked without hesitation.  
  
"What do you want the most ? Among everything in the world?" Draco's lips formed a wide grin. He knew what was his sister's vice. He knew what she longed to have. He knew what she couldn't resist.  
  
"The new model of ... " Frigidy couldn't finish the sentence. That was too much. She expected everything except for that. "But, it cost a fortune!"  
  
"Just do what I asked you and you'll get it. Totally new Nimbus 3000. The Pure Gold Edition." Draco whispered in Frigidy's ear who seemed to be lost.  
  
"Oh, I will. I'd do whatever you wish." She managed to say still not believing in what his brother had just said. It was either a very nasty joke or a very big love for that Mudblood. She couldn't understand him. She thought that it was rather humiliating - showing love for somebody that is not a wizard at all.But after a few seconds, Frigidy found she didn't care. As long as she'd get the object she was yearning for.  
  
"That's a good girl." Draco smiled. He knew how to deal with women. There were problems with only one. And that one cost him a lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer : I don't own all the characters... I own some and the plot.  
  
A/N New chappie up! Woohoo! I did what you wanted - wrote some more and now it's time for payback. You write some reviews! Deal? Deal! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 9 : While You Were Sleeping  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was very late at night. Everything seemed to be quiet. There was no wind. Not a sound could be heard. The lamps were obediently illuminating London streets although there was nobody to see them. It looked like everyone was sleeping, But it looked wrong because a young woman named Anne was just awaken.  
  
"Shit!" a sleepy voice muttered. The girl slowly sat up in her bed and turned on her night lamp. Anne needed a moments to wake up. After a few seconds she already forgot why she was waken at all. A strange sound reminded her. The girl replied "I'm coming, I'm coming..."  
  
Anne quickly opened the door of her bedroom and ran through a small hall. She entered one room and approached to a little cradle that cried. Actually, the baby inside was doing that. The girl bended down and took the baby in her arms.  
  
"Don't cry, baby! Mommy's here. Everything's okay, Hermione." Anne muttered to her daughter. Little girl continued to cry but a little bit quieter. The effect of mother's voice was something that nobody could explain.  
  
"Hush, darling! I am here. You had just some really bad dreams. " Anne tenderly swung the baby in her arms. She loved her daughter. She loved her more than everything. She knew that she would give up anything to make little Hermione's life heaven. But there was something that bothered her. There was one thing that she couldn't avoid. One question that destroyed Anne's mind over and over again - How will Hermione's life be without having both parents?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you please turn that darn thing off? " a sleepy voice begged somebody to turn off the television.  
  
"Just a minute, honey. They're about to win!" completely awaked voice replied. "30 seconds now. 20... 10... and game over! They've won! Sacramento Kings won LA Lakers! " Ron quickly turned off TV and jumped like a little boy.  
  
"Yippi. " Hermione sarcastically muttered " Now will you please turn off the lights?"  
  
"Sure, darling. Anything for you. " Ron was ecstatic that his team won, so he did as Hermione told him. Without a word.  
  
"It was better when you were a Quidditch fan. " Hermione yawned as she moved aside to make space for Ron " Now that you've started to like basketball you keep that TV on twenty-four hours a day. I just keep waiting for it to explode... "  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be watch it any more. It was the last game of this season. And the best one, too." Ron said as he was getting into bed.  
  
"Good. " Hermione murmured. "Night, Ron."  
  
Ron leaned to her side of the bed to kiss her " Night, Mione."  
  
Ron rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Ron thought he had imagined it , so he decided to ignore it. Then he heard a few more knocks and Hermione's voice " Ron... I think that somebody's trying to get in... "  
  
Ron knew that Hermione said that through a dream. She wasn't quite aware of what was happening so he whispered " It's okay. Nobody is gonna go inside. "  
  
Ron slowly got out of the bed and headed to the door. He opened it and saw a girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Do you know what time is it?" his annoyed voice could be heard as he weighed out the girl. She looked rather scared and confused. In spite of being sleepy Ron was suddenly aware of her beautiful light blue eyes. Did he just saw a sparkle in them? He must have imagined it.  
  
"I am really sorry, sir. " the girl apologized "I just got lost. I've never been in this neighborhood in my life and I have no clue how to go home. "  
  
"Um... Where do you live?" Ron politely asked. He couldn't just drive her away, could he?  
  
"Rosewood St. 256 , sir." She quietly answered.  
  
"Oh, you've really got lost!" Ron exclaimed " Rosewood street is on the other side of this area. " he stopped to think about it for a moment " This is what you'll do. Go down this street, turn left when you see the last house and then you there should be a sign saying "Indian Food" . Pass it and turn right. It should work out for you."  
  
"So - down the street, left and right. " she repeated his words. "Thank you so much!" The girl said as she started to go out of the garden.  
  
"You welcome. " Ron responded and closed the door. "Poor girl." He muttered to himself while he was going back to bed.  
  
Hermione was still carefreely sleeping. Ron saw the look on her face - she smiled. She must have had some nice dreams. That's good. he thought. Hermione finally stopped dreaming about Draco being mean to her.  
  
He lied in bed trying to fall asleep for a long time. Whenever he'd be on a split second of falling asleep , the two light blue eyes would jump in front of his face. With no reason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally. " Hermione gladly said when she saw Ron approaching the living room "You've bit slept in, have you?"  
  
"I guess so. " Ron said in a very low voice. He still wasn't quite awake.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked already knowing what was the answer.  
  
"No." Ron replied.  
  
"Did I just hear a no or I really need to visit my ear doctor?" Hermione couldn't believe her own ears. Ron wouldn't refuse the breakfast even when he'd eat like an elephant the night before that morning.  
  
"I'm not hungry. " Ron explained.  
  
"And I just wanted to try a new spell I found in a Cookbook: Guide for Hungry Wizards. " she said a bit depressed about it.  
  
"Gee, Herm, I'm really sorry. I think I am still in a way sleeping. I didn't close my eyes during the whole night. " Ron widely yawned.  
  
"Why? Got overexcited by Kings' winning game?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What? Oh, that too, probably." Ron answered feeling a bit awkward. How should he tell her about that girl?  
  
"That too? Ron . what's going on with you this morning? You're acting so strange!" Hermione looked seriously worried. "Are you sick, or something?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's probably nothing. I don't know. Probably one of those insomnia nights... " Ron had no idea how he should tell her. And what? Maybe she'd understand it in a wrong way and that is what mustn't happen.  
  
"You sure?" Hermione was still suspicious.  
  
What the hell! Better tell her now, then after some time... I guess. Ron fought against his own thoughts. I'm telling her! There's nothing to be hidden anyway. I love Hermione and nothing could change that. Not even some light blue eyes.   
  
"Okay, there's something. Which is actually nothing. You'll see when I tell you."  
  
"Something but nothing... I'm ready to hear it." Hermione said making a gesture with her hands so Ron could start talking.  
  
"First of all I want you to know that I love you no matter what. " Ron sat near Hermione on the sofa.  
  
"Oh, no! No, no , no! " Hermione shook her head "Don't tell me this is one of those talks! If it is I don't want to hear it!" she immediately shuddered.  
  
"Calm down, Mione. It is not one of those talks! That's why I said that. " Ron gave her a wide smile full of encouragement. "This is such a stupid thing , but I need to tell you. I want to be honest in every way. I hate lies..."  
  
Hermione's eyes were fixed on Ron's lips. She was afraid of hearing something unexpected. She knew she couldn't stand loosing Ron again.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and started to talk "Last night, while you were sleeping, somebody was knocking at the door. I went to open them because the person wasn't giving up. It turned out it was a girl. " Ron saw a cramp on Hermione's face so decided to fasten up the story. " She was lost and I pointed her in the right direction. That's all. "  
  
Hermione was quite for a second. "Ron, if that's all, then how come you couldn't sleep?" she whispered.  
  
'It must've been her eyes. Nothing more, I promise. Just some stupid eyes. " Ron whispered as well.  
  
Hermione still had that odd look on her face . It almost seemed like she was scared. Ron instinctive hugged her.  
  
"Mione, it was nothing. " he had to calm her down " Hey, it was like when you see Brad Pitt's eyes. Nothing more than that!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. She knew that he loved her. She felt it. But , still. If the eyes made a night become a hell for him, that she didn't want to think what would some other things do. Hermione tried to expel those painful thoughts. The truth was that Ron loved her. She didn't need anything more than that.  
  
"Is it okay that I've told you?" Ron tenderly asked feeling that Hermione loosened up.  
  
"Yeah... " Hermione answered.  
  
"Now when I think , it seems like she was a bit cross-eyed as well. What was I thinking?" Ron grinned and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
Hermione just clanged more tightly to him. Everything was good when Ron made funny comments. It'd get dangerous when he'd get too serious. Everything was fine, Hermione kept saying to herself. It was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Secondary Events

Disclaimer: JKR., you're free to sue me if you see here a material from book 5. :)  
  
A/N What d'you say now? I wrote really fast this time, didn't I? So, you know what the procedure is - I give you a chapter, you give me reviews! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 10: Secondary Events  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco nervously sat in his favourite leather chair near the fireplace. His eyes were fixed to it, but his mind was not working at all. He was tensely waiting for someone to arrive. The only time he'd put his eyes away from the fireplace was when he'd look at his watch.  
  
A flash of purple light and lots of smoke meant that somebody just got in Draco's house using the Floo Powder. Somebody that Draco was eagerly expecting.  
  
A woman figure stepped out of the fireplace and nonchalantly wiped her sleeves covered with dust. She stood in front of Draco looking like she didn't even know he was there. Draco had a strong wish to yell "Are you bloody blind or something?" but instead of that , he quietly but very clearly asked:  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
The girl raised her head and Draco was forced to stand the light of her cold eyes. She stared at him like she wasn't sure if she should answer at all.  
  
"Perfectly." She gave him a short answer and continued to wipe her robes like there wasn't anything else to be said.  
  
Draco hated the fact that he had to pull out every single word out of her mouth. He gritted his teeth and tried again.  
  
"What did you exactly do?" Draco was curious to know, but he wanted to seem like he was cool about it. Which didn't work so well., because Frigidy knew what was boiling inside him. She simply liked to play with people's minds. And was very good at it.  
  
"What you've asked from me to do." She said and went to the vitrine to get herself a drink.  
  
"All right, Missy. ' Draco had it. He couldn't bare her behavior any more" If you don't tell me what happened you can say goodbye to you stupid shiny Nimbus 3000."  
  
On the name of the broom from her dreams, Frigidy momentarily turned to Draco. It was like a magic word to her. It had more effect than putting her under Impervious curse.  
  
"That wasn't the deal, Draco. " She lowered her lethal voice. "I do the job, you give me the broom" Frigidy whispered almost threatening, while her blue eyes sparkled deadly.  
  
"You heard me." The ball was now at Draco's part of the terrain. He calmly looked at Frigidy's face. It wasn't so blank like it was seconds ago.  
  
"Okay. " Frigidy said conciliatory "I pretended like I was a poor girl who got lost. He fell for it."  
  
Draco smiled on her words "Of course he did. Weasels do that" His lips formed a smirk. He felt really good mocking his name. He hadn't done that in years so it was really good to be back on track again.  
  
Frigidy continued "If I've done everything right, and there's no chance I haven't, he had been awaken all the night." Now it was Frigidy's time to smirk. It was easy to tell that Draco and Frigidy were relatives - they had the exact same evil smile.  
  
"That's what I like to her." Draco happily nodded and went to get himself a drink as well. It felt even better now that he knew that Ron could fall for Frigidy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guess who!" a tall blonde girl covered Harry's eyes.  
  
"I have no idea..." Harry sarcastically responded.  
  
"Try it at least!" she didn't give up. It was obvious that she had enjoyed in these stupid little games.  
  
"Um... Hermione?" Harry said the first name that came to his mind without any intentions.  
  
The girl scowled and immediately let go of him. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Lauren, maybe. Selma, or Meg, but certainly not Hermione.  
  
"Lavender, honey, I was joking!" Harry was surprised by her sudden reaction. Looking at her gloomy face Harry remembered - Hermione was the reason he had left Lavender waiting in front of that Muggle club some time ago. Darn it! He should have known!  
  
"You always think about her more than you think about me!" Lavender's voice was like somebody had just died.  
  
"That's not true!" Harry tried to come close to her, but she moved away from him. He sometimes felt like she was his little girl and that he's her father. And sometimes it would be opposite.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Lavender sighed and turned her head away. Why does this Hermione have to be in every story? Didn't Harry have any other friends besides her and Ron? If only she wasn't so beautiful...  
  
Harry liked Lavender a lot, but he wasn't sure if he could bare her jealousy every time he'd mention Hermione's name. It was unconsciously and he couldn't deal with it. Harry suddenly felt a strong wish to see her and Ron. He didn't know what was going on with them since that night at Showtime. How could he let that happen? They saw each other after so much time and now - like nothing happened at all! But, first, he had to calm his girlfriend down.  
  
"Is there a chance you can believe that she's my friend? That she was my best friend since forever?" Harry asked. Lavender must have read from his tone that he was slightly annoyed, so she changed her behavior right away. The smile appeared on her face. Well, I am not that stubborn... And maybe this isn't a reason to be mad at him... Oh, well.  
  
"Yes, there is, darling." Lavender would probably agree to almost everything just as long as the most famous wizard hairdresser was in her arms. It was worth it.  
  
A stone fell from Harry's heart. From some reason, he needed Lavender. She was like an energy machine. She brought life to his monotonous and not so interesting life. Harry simply kissed her on lips. Casually.  
  
Lavender seemed like she already forgot why she was upset "Do you know what was the main reason I wanted you to guess who?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No?" Harry said but it more looked like a question. He was never sure what he should answer when she'd ask questions like this one, but he liked to listen to her.  
  
"I wanted to give you a present." She intriguingly smiled.  
  
Harry looked at her like it was some kind of joke. "Why?" He asked . Harry had never got a present from her .  
  
A kiss on the cheek and a happy answer "It's our anniversary, silly."  
  
"But... we're only ... " Harry muttered without understanding.  
  
"30 days together." Lavender finished Harry's sentence " And that is a month. We can call it our little anniversary!" She exclaimed and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
It's not that Harry expected something big and flashy, but the piece of paper didn't seem very convincing to him. What it supposed to mean, Harry wouldn't know.  
  
"Well, read it! Out loud!" Lavender excitedly commanded.  
  
Harry started to read in a calm voice.  
  
"Miss Lavender Brown,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you've won a 7 days trip to Greece .You can choose a period between May and August. You are also allowed to bring one person with you. The lodging and the trip expenses are paid.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
The New Models Generations Company"  
  
Harry raised his confused look to face Lavender's wide smile. She had already started to babble:  
  
"I got it from my Modeling company! Isn't it just splendid? Only the two of us! What d'you say? What period should we reserve?" She started to blink excitedly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to answer. He maybe was a well-known wizard hairdresser, but he had never left the island. The all competitions and such were bounded to United Kingdom. He had an invitation to go to USA once, but he didn't accept it. This was the chance to see the world outside of the British Isles but Harry wasn't sure if should accept it. After all, this was the most expensive offer he had ever got.  
  
"And?" Lavender's nose almost touched Harry's as she leaned to see what he was going to answer.  
  
Harry wanted to answer yes, but there was something inside him that didn't let him do that. Why he had always refused anything that people would give him? Why would he always feel so awkward when he'd get presents? Why couldn't he be like the other people - just take what they'd give him and say thank you? Why?  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry!" Lavender was a bit disappointed. "I don't have the entire day to spend on your hesitating!"  
  
"All right. " Harry finally responded. "We could maybe get June reserved. That month is warm but yet not too hot."  
  
"Yay!" Lavender exclaimed like a little girl and threw herself into his arms. "And since you haven't bought me anything you have to do one thing for me!" She chuckled.  
  
Harry was confused once again. "Okay, um, what?"  
  
"You have to give me the nicest shortcut in your life! My hair is too long and this year short and freaky friseurs are in! Will you do that, Harry?" Lavender twittered.  
  
Harry didn't have problems with it at all. He could use a bit practice after months of not working. The problem was that knowing Lavender she'd probably ask for some very tricky friseur and it would have to be perfect. Bah, why am I so insecure? I am not the best wizard for nothing, am I?   
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Plans For Tonight

Dislaimer : I don't own Hp, blah blah, you know the rest.  
  
AN: After so much time, I'm here again. I was on a trip, so I couldn't write anything. This is a small chapter, but I wrote something, didn't I? Please write some reviews and tell me what you think about this story. And... I'd like to thank to everyone who nominated this story for the FanFiction Awards. You rock, people! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 11: Plans For Tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring...  
  
"I can't believe how this works!" Ron sighed sounding rather annoyed "Every time we sit to have lunch, the phone rings. I really don't get it! Do those people have some radars where they track us to see if we're eating and then call out of spite?"  
  
Ring...  
  
Hermione simply smiled. She was used to listen to his silly comments "Anyway, please pick up the receiver. You're closer to the telephone."  
  
Ring...  
  
"Oh, alright! It's better to answer than to listen to this annoying ringing..." Ron unwillingly pushed his meal away, stood up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron! I'm glad I've found you at home. I hope I'm not interrupting or anything..." Ginny's voice twittered.  
  
"No, not at all. Especially not in the middle of lunch." Ron replied in his style.  
  
"Great!" Ginny obviously didn't see the sarcasm. Her thoughts were focused on something totally different. "So, tell me... is there a chance for you to do me a favor? It's nothing special, you'll need a few seconds for it only..."  
  
"Okay, sis. When you start going around and around I know that you have some lethal plans. Who do I have to scare now?"  
  
"Scare?" Ginny laughed "I am not a baby anymore, Ron, if you haven't noticed. Seriously, when will you see that I am an adult, such as yourself?"  
  
"I know how grown you are; I just thought that... maybe..." Ron felt a bit awkward. He said that without thinking. He knew she was a grown up. He really did...  
  
"It's fine..." Ginny interrupted Ron's tormenting. She knew how sensitive he was when it came to her ages and year by year she learned how to deal with it. "Still willing to help?  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me Harry's phone number... You know, for old times sake..." Ginny wanted to sound casually, but she failed. Her brother maybe slipped off his mind how old she was, but he'd never mistake when it came to Harry.  
  
"Ooh, well sure." Ron smirked "And what are you going to tell him... for old time's sake?"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed"It's none of your business!  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron was suddenly very amused with the situation "Harry is my friend and you're my sister.. It seems like a good reason for me..."  
  
Hermione couldn't let Ron do this to Ginny any more "Oh, Ron, come on! Give her a break! You were the one who was so grumpy when the phone was ringing. Dictate her Harry's number and come back to finish the lunch." Hermione paused "Darling."  
  
Ron didn't answer anything Hermione, but he immediately stopped teasing Ginny. "Gin, you there? Write the following: 5536292. It's his number. And don't do anything stupid, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mum." Ginny replied jokingly "No, really, Ron - thanks. See ya!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye!" Ron responded and hung up. He turned to Hermione "Maybe I was kidding for everything, but I was very serious when I told her not to do anything stupid. I mean, knowing her..."  
  
"She's just going to call him. " Hermione said "Face it, Gin's not a little girl any more, no matter how strange it sounded to you."  
  
"First of all, I know that she's not a girl. She isn't a girl for years now... That's not the problem." Ron sighed "I am talking about the natural Weasley gift for doing hasty stuff... if you've ever noticed that a few of us in family have it." Ron smiled absentmindedly and went back to eat his almost cold chicken now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was that, dear?" Lavender asked Harry after he finished a conversation with someone on phone "Oh, you don't have to tell me, anyway. I bet it was Hermione."  
  
"No..." Harry's look was lost for a second "It's wasn't Hermione, it was..."  
  
"Well, who?" Lavender started to feel curious and after a few seconds of thinking she exclaimed in ecstatic voice "Oh, I know - you got a new job! Some famous firm asked you to be their hairdresser! Oh my gosh, Harry, that's wonderful! I'm so excited!"  
  
"What?" Harry was puzzled "No, of course not! Where'd you get those ideas?"  
  
"Well, I just thought... that, maybe... you...possibly..."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Lavender noticed that, so she asked him "Will you be please so kind to tell me who called you?"  
  
"Ginny." Harry said still having confused look on his face.  
  
"Ginny who?" Lavender asked "Not Ginny Weasley, right?"  
  
"Exactly that Ginny." Harry responded suddenly realizing what had Lavender asked him "And why not her?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know..." Lavender said in surprised voice, chuckle forming on her crimsoned lips.  
  
"Didn't know what?" Harry asked.  
  
"She is with Oliver Wood." Lavender happily announced "Or was, if she phoned you..."  
  
"How do you mean she's with Oliver ... Wood?" Harry's mind couldn't work so fast. He was suddenly surrounded by all those names from school he once went to- Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lavender, Ginny and now Oliver. He desperately thought.  
  
"Oh, you know how. Relationship." Lavender rolled her eyes "Like you and me. Or as I said, she might not be with him anymore..."  
  
"Why not? Ginny just said she heard from Ron that he met me again. She said she'd like to see me, because we'd have a lot of stuff to catch up after so many years." Harry explained.  
  
"That's what she says, isn't it?" Lavender quietly replied.  
  
Harry looked her and left a sigh "Just don't be jealous, would you?"  
  
"Jealous? Me? I jealous? Me being jealous?" Lavender started to squealed sounding rather ridiculous "Of her?"  
  
"Whatever." Harry said his favourite word. He really didn't have nerves to fight, argue or anything similar. Harry was very tired already and definitely didn't need a break up now, but he was still glad to hear from Ginny again. She was right - they did have a lot of to talk about. When Harry later that day thought about it for a second, he realized that he had missed Ginny a lot during these past few years. It was good that they were meeting each other that night in .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Promise me that tonight will be the last thing I'm gonna do for you." Cold voice demanded.  
  
"If you do the job well, of course, then I might dare to say yes." Voice equally cold as the other one maliciously responded.  
  
"Draco, don't play games with me. Promise me." First person repeated.  
  
"All right, Frigidy, I promise." Draco said.  
  
"And I'm finally getting it tonight?" Frigidy asked trying to hide the excitement.  
  
"Tonight or any other day, it's your call." Draco smirked.  
  
"Tonight, then."  
  
"If you..." Draco started, but Frigidy interjected "...do the job like you told me to. I'm not an idiot, although I'm related to you."  
  
"Watch it, missy, or the broom will say 'bu-bye'!" Draco raised his voice.  
  
Frigidy smirked and muttered to herself "After I make a catastrophe for that red haired fellow tonight, it'll be a fat chance for it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. The Show's Cancelled

Disclaimer: JKR you are a Goddess. Without your brilliant mind I would have these brilliant characters.  
  
AN: I have been really busy lately. I moved from my old apartment yesterday and decided to write a chappie today. I enjoyed writing it (for some reason...) and I hope you'll enjoy reading & reviewing it.  
  
P.S. I need help from you guys: Tell me if you vote for Harry/Lavender or Harry/Ginny. Thanks in advantage. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Go Must Show On  
  
Chapter 12: The Show's Cancelled  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang. Hermione looked sideways at Ron to check the expression on his face. Nothing showed that he'd heard the bell. She couldn't blame him. Ron was answering the phone the entire day and opened the front doors for both postman and milkman. Logically, it was Hermione's turn this time.  
  
"I'll get it." Hermione said and walked out of the living room heading towards the entering hall.  
  
Ron only muttered to himself "For change" and continued staring at some plain quiz on TV that had rather easy questions.  
  
A half a minute passed and Hermione appeared in the room saying "It's for you."  
  
Ron looked curiously at her "Me?"  
  
"Who else is in the room?" She snapped.  
  
"Crookshanks." Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione gave him one of her deadly looks. "Play dumb as long as you want, but the woman won't stand there all the evening."  
  
"Wo-woman?" He stuttered "How does she look like?"  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed "Why d'you have to be so difficult sometimes? Go there, and see how she looks like by yourself."  
  
"Okay. Just tell me this - does she have brown or black hair?"  
  
"Blonde." Hermione responded and pulled Ron out of his chair.  
  
"Why didn't she come in?" Ron asked when he was already leaving the room.  
  
"I told her to come in, but she didn't want to." Hermione explained and sit in the chair eagerly waiting for Ron to hear who actually that was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron opened the door and saw a woman sitting on the doorstep. Only one look was enough for him to realize that the blonde woman was his exe wife.  
  
"Anne?" He mumbled sounding surprised.  
  
The woman stood up to face him. She had dark rings around her eyes. Ron guessed they were signs of lots of nights of not sleeping. She looked very tired and it seemed like she'd break if anyone would just touch her.  
  
"Hi, Ronald." Anne was probably the only person on earth to call him by his real name... except Mrs. Weasley - she calls him Ronald anytime she's angry with him for some reason.  
  
"Anne, what's wrong?" The surprise was still written on his forehead.  
  
She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to respond, but felt that if she'd said anything she'd burst into tears. Ron didn't know what to do. Hug her? But Hermione could see them and God know what she'd think then. Anne tried to open her mouth once again, but instead of saying anything her body started to tremble. Seeing this, Ron slowly hugged her saying:  
  
"You can tell me everything when you calm down. " He felt Anne's heart beating like mad. Why did she come to him? What did she want to say? They were always fighting and arguing. He couldn't remember when he'd hugged her last time. Their separation wasn't really civilized. Both of them said a lot of bad words for each other... and Anne was the one to have their daughter.  
  
"Why don't we go inside? My girlf... Hermione will make you tea, or coffee, and you can..."  
  
"No, it's okay." Anne said letting go off Ron. "I don't want to bother..."  
  
"It's not bother at all, believe me." Ron softly said and led her in the house.  
  
Hermione heard them entering, but decided to wait for Ron and the woman to go inside.  
  
"Hermione, this is Anne." Ron said meeting her with Hermione. "My exe wife."  
  
"Really?" Hermione's a bit higher voice than usual responded "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hermione is my girlfriend." Ron explained to Anne, who muttered "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Would you like to drink something?" Hermione asked. "Juice, mineral water, brandy, whiskey, tea, coffee...?"  
  
"Just a glass of water, please." Anne said. Hermione asked her is she really wanted just water and as Anne nodded she went to pour some water.  
  
"So... what brings you here?" Ron asked still waiting to hear why she was so upset.  
  
There was a long pause. Anne lowered her look and whispered "Hermione."  
  
Ron looked thunderstruck. His mind seemed to stop functioning. "What?"  
  
Anne heavily sighed "Our daughter is sick."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, um, may I speak to Ginny Weasley please?" Harry said. He expected to hear Ginny... but the voice didn't sound like her at all.  
  
"And who's calling her?" A male voice, sounding falsely stiff, asked.  
  
"Harry." thought Harry.  
  
"Harry who?" The voice asked again.  
  
"Potter." He responded, becoming irritated with the person who questioned him.  
  
"HARRY OL' BOY!" The person yelled in the receiver that Harry needed to put it away from his ear "You don't even want to speak to your old buddy, eh?"  
  
"Er, I would if I'd just know who I am talking to." Harry said.  
  
"You're disappointing me, don't you know that?" The person responded "Hey, George, Harry The Hairdresser Potter doesn't remember us any more."  
  
Harry blinked. He remembered who the person on the phone had to be. "Is that you Fred?"  
  
"No, it's my dead grandmother." Fred laughed "So, you wish to speak with our little sis?"  
  
"With your grown up sis." Harry laughed as well.  
  
"But she's just covering her freckles...." Fred explained.  
  
"Oh-no.."  
  
"No? So, you like her with them. Gotta tell her that. She's in the bathroom for the past hour trying to make them disappear... Young love, ain't it grand?" Fred jokingly sighed.  
  
"Instead of talking 200 km/h you could let me finish my sentence." Harry said "I wanted to tell her that we're not going to tonight. The show's cancelled. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They didn't tell me."  
  
"Ron made a mess, I can bet." Fred said, and Harry heard Ginny trying to get a phone from him "But I'm speaking to Harry. You can use the phone after I'm done. Didn't your Mum teach you how to behave?"  
  
"How come you're with her? You're not at The Burrow right? I mean, you don't have a phone, do you?" Harry asked Fred.  
  
"Well, we actually do. Dad persuaded Mum to buy one a few years ago..." Fred replied and went quiet for a moment. Even though the years passed by, it still wasn't easy to talk about his father.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, but Ginny got the receiver in the right moment "Sorry, Harry. As you can see, they haven't changed a bit since you've last had chance to talk to them."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry smiled and remembering why he called Ginny said "We can't go to the club tonight. The show is cancelled for some unknown reason." He expected to hear a disappointed answer, but Ginny said:  
  
"Then we'll meet somewhere else."  
  
"Pick a place."  
  
"Why does it have to be a place? We could just walk through Diagon Alley, or go to Hogsmeade..."  
  
Harry liked the idea of going to Hogmeade so he suggested "In front of for start, maybe?"  
  
"Sure." Ginny agreed and went to cover some more freckles that were still viewable on her nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
